Different
by myzee
Summary: Akira and Tsukushi are childhood friends who was separated when Tsukushi's family liquified what was left of their assets to start a new life. They started to forget each other exists. Now in their university days, they somehow bumped into one another.
1. Prologue

Different

Summary: Akira and Tsukushi are childhood friends who was separated when Tsukushi's family liquified what was left of their assets to start a new life. They started to forget each other exists. Now in their university days, they somehow bumped into one another.

A/n: Like git, this is very much experimental.

Prologue

Nobody would believe it that at one point in his life, Mimasaka Akira prefer younger women. When he was five years old, that is.

Yes, he did. Her name was Makino Tsukushi, and she was his playmate. She lived next door to his mansion, and the only thing that separated the two estates was a narrow river that acted as a barrier.

Akira didn't know what happened to her. Somehow, one day, she just stopped coming to meet him at the riverbank. Akira was sad when his mother told him that Tsukushi was moving away and that was the reason why she stopped coming over.

Slowly, as the F3 was constantly with him, he stopped remembering that there was a certain girl who was his playmate at the riverbank. Then, when he turned 12, he started forgetting that there was another family that used to live near his mansion. It was during his teens that he then totally forgot that she ever existed in his life.

Nobody would believe it that at one point in her life, Makino Tsukushi was a spoiled little princess. When she was four years old, that is.

Yes, she was very spoiled, and she had a friend that she played with at a riverbank near her mansion. His name was Mimasaka Akira. The river was a barrier to the both of them.

Tsukushi didn't know what happened to him. Somehow, one day, her family brought her away from the mansion to live in a modest house in Osaka.

Slowly, as she fit in to the new kind of life in a new city, she stopped remembering that her family did not live the life of the middle class before, and she stopped remembering the boy at the riverbank. Then, as she turned 11, she started forgetting that she ever lived in Tokyo, and adopted the Kansai accent. It was during her teens that she then totally forgot that he ever existed in her life.

Somehow, fifteen years later, these two souls are about to bump into one another.

end of prologue - please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: Thanks for the reviews. I was still thinking on how to move this story, surely, Akira and Tsukushi had to meet at some point after fifteen years, and that has been playing with me for a while. As for now, chapter 2 is still in progress.

Chapter 1

_At a well known dance club in the red light district of Tokyo_

Music was blaring, Soujiro was out dancing, Akira flirting with an older woman, Rui and Tsukasa sitting down, drinking, Tsukasa doing the drinking while Rui observing the antics of the other half of the group, and the other people in the dance club in general. They had just entered Eitoku University today, so it's time to down a few beers and have fun.

"Man, that was fun!" grinned Soujiro, who came back to their table just to have a drink. As soon as he received the older woman's phone number, Akira came back to the table with a cheeky grin on his face.

"One phone number only?" asked Rui.

Akira nodded, but added, "For now."

That was one of the reasons why the F4 love frequenting the particular dance club. With its variety of patrons, both Akira and Soujiro usually found the girl for the night, different age groups, though.

The F4 was getting bored with the atmosphere, and was about to leave the place when something, or rather, someone, on the dance floor, caught their attention.

"Now, that is one hot chick!" Soujiro wolf whistled. Even Tsukasa and Rui, couldn't help but agree.

The girl was dancing with a partner, erotic moves that looked as if they were having sex on the dance floor.

The girl was not really that much of a beauty, but at a distance, Akira could see that she's pretty attractive, and maybe, if he decide to give Soujiro some competition, he could go for her.

Perhaps realising that somebody was really looking at her, she glanced at him, and he was startled to see the green eyes looking straight at him.

She smirked at him, but continued gyrating moves to entice her partner, which, in turn, made her partner grope her more, and made the rest of the straight male population in the club to have a desire to wank afterwards.

The both of them suddenly stopped dancing when her partner followed her line of vision. Smirking at Akira, he turned her away and kissed her fully on the mouth, as if signalling to Akira that she is taken.

Growling, Akira stormed off and got out. The F3 immediately followed him, though none of them, except perhaps Rui, saw the exchange.

"Did you all see that girl just now?" fumed Akira.

"Yeah, she's quite pretty, and sexy," answered Soujiro. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Akira muttered, who now noticed not one of them noticed that the girl has been staring and smirking at him just now.

"Let's go to a bar," muttered Tsukasa. The rest followed suit.

Back at the dance club

"Oh my god, you are so crazy just now, Tsukushi!" shouted her dance partner, Amakusa Senosuke.

"Speak for yourself, pervert!" shouted Tsukushi. "With your behaviour just now, I can't believe you are a politics student at Toudai, Kin."

"As if you look like a law student in Toudai just now, Kushi," laughed Kin. "But seriously, why did you do that just now?"

"You mean smirking at that guy and after that, give you an opportunity to grope me?" asked Tsukushi.

Kin nodded.

"He was drooling," Tsukushi answered.

"I think you've had your share of fun this evening, let's go to a sushi bar," replied Kin.

Tsukushi nodded, and Kin tugged her along.

Sushi Bar

"Are you going to see your father tomorrow?" asked Tsukushi.

Kin is a politician's son, even though he was not raised by his own father. His parents were divorced when he was very young, and Kin was raised by one of his paternal aunts in Osaka. The aunt's house is next door to Tsukushi's house in Osaka, and it was from the close proximity to each other that they become friends.

"Probably. He is the one paying for my tuition fees, and he did buy me that apartment, after all," answered Kin. "Sometimes I wish I am as brainy as you, entering Toudai through a scholarship."

"The only reason I entered Toudai through a scholarship was because my parents could not afford to pay my tuitions, Kin," said Tsukushi quietly. "I've to be a tutor for a few rich kids just to pay the rent to you."

"Kushi, how many times did I tell you not to pay the rent?" asked Kin."Oh, I forgot to ask you, what's with that green contact lenses?"

"I bought it a few days ago. It didn't suit me, huh?" Tsukushi asked, directing her wide green eyes to Kin. "I don't want to feel indebted to you, and besides, teaching the kids are fun."

"No, it suits you, it makes your eyes appear more startling," answered Kin. "You should have taken education instead of law."

Tsukushi laughed, and replied, "That was the intended effect, make my eyes stand out, and I want to make money, hence law."

"Yeah, even though you don't really like it," said Kin softly. "C'mon, let's go home."

Tsukushi nodded, held hands with Kin and went out of the sushi bar.

Now that the F4 are in university, they are living in a penthouse complex away from their parents.

Nonetheless, Soujiro and Akira still prefer to bring their dates to a hotel room for convenience and to not disturb Tsukasa and Rui. Actually, Soujiro once took a girl there, and that causes Tsukasa to bellow out to the security guards, and drove the girl away.

Akira did not want that to ever happen to him.

Tonight, however, he did not feel like inviting a woman to a hotel room, though, instead of following Tsukasa and Rui to the penthouse complex, he went home to his mansion.

"Welcome home, young master Akira," bowed the butler.

"Thank you," answered Akira.

"Nii-chan, you are home tonight!" shouted two bundles of energy that deposited themselves to Akira.

"Aiko, Suzune, your brother had just returned home," said Mrs. Mimasaka softly.

"Welcome home, Aki-chan."

"Both of you should get to sleep, it won't give a good impression on your tutor tomorrow if the both of you are sleepy during the tutorial session," admonished

Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Tutorial sessions? The twins?" asked Akira.

The twins nodded and gave Akira pleading looks.

"I am thinking of getting the twins into the Tokyo International School, the tutor is a student at Toudai," answered Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Can I tag along and watch?" asked Akira.

"No," replied Mrs. Mimasaka sharply. "I don't want the risk of having the tutor seduced by you."

"Okaa-chan, aki-nii-chan wouldn't seduce a tutor who is less than 30 years of age, so don't worry," said Suzune bluntly.

Akira turned red after hearing that. Imagine, his ten year old sister knew about his female preferences.

"Really now, Suzune?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Aiko, Suzune, let's go to bed, shall we?" asked Akira, trying to dodge his mother's questions.

At the twins' room...

"How did you know about the girls, Suzune?" asked Akira.

"Suzune and I went into your room yesterday, and saw some pictures of you with women who looked as if they are older than kaa-chan," answered Aiko.

"Why did you go to my room?" asked Akira. "At the first place?"

The twin girls gave Akira a sad look, and sobbed, "Because we missed you after you moved out, kira-nii-chan,"

"All right, all right, I'm not angry," replied Akira. "Ok, if the both of you stop crying, I promise to come home at least once a week."

End of Chapter 1 - Please read and review.


End file.
